


The secrets we keep

by Glitchy_Micro99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Micro99/pseuds/Glitchy_Micro99
Summary: After the war all students have been required to return for their last year. But  with the pain and heartache of the war still fresh and raw how will everyone cope? Especially since many of them have come into their secondary gender and are all still grieving. One student that is now being forced to return is Draco Malfoy but he isn't who he used to be. He's changed and it doesn't look like a good one. Why does he have a stutter and what's with the walking cane?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	1. Head canons for the story

**Author's Note:**

> Ok quick notes. I originally posted this on Wattpad and decided to post it here as well as on here. Each chapter will range from 500-1000 words. I'll also put a trigger warning at the beginning of each chapter. All chapters will be written in third person but will be focusing on certain characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this

Just a quick trigger warning I will be mentioning physical and mental abuse, past self harm and some mental disorders.

Right head canon 1: Draco has the dark mark though he has slashed through it so it is very distorted. 

Head canon 2: Draco has a scar from Harry's sectumsempra in 6th year.

Head canon 3: Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban and Narcissa Malfoy was let go but she had to give up almost all of the Malfoy fortune. They still have enough to live comfortably though. 

Head canon 4: Whilst Lord Voldemort took residence in Malfoy Manor, the death eaters took great pleasure in torturing Draco for Lucius' failure. Their favourites were the Cruciatus Curse or to do it the muggle way, enjoying seeing Draco bleed

Head canon 5: Draco developed a stutter from the torturing and his right leg is so damaged he has a severe limp and has to use a cane.

Head canon 6: Harry moved in with the weaslys because he couldn't stand being alone or living in Grimmauld Place.

Head canon 7: Ron and Hermione are in a relationship since I don't ship either of them with anyone else. 

Head canon 8: Almost all of the characters have varying amounts of PTSD though Draco has anxiety as well. 

Head canon 9: Draco's hair is Little past his shoulders in length


	2. Omega's struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any flash backs and dreams will be italics. Also this chapter is more Draco centred 
> 
> Also Trigger warning for Violence and abuse.

_"No! please! Let me go!" Draco begged as he was pinned to the ground by a couple of deatheaters. The leader of the group looked at Draco and smirked cruelly before pointing his wand at the Malfoy heir. "Well maybe your good for nothing father should of tried harder to please the dark lord! Crucio!" The deatheater cried, still smirking. Draco's face of terror turned to that of agony as he writhed on the ground and a horrifying scream ripped from his mouth. The deatheaters watched in disturbing delight as the Malfoy heir writhed on the floor screaming. "P-Please! Stop it!" He begged again, tears now streaming down his face. The deatheaters laughed just laughed. "Begging won't get you anywhere. You're pathetic." The leader spat out before hitting Draco with the curse again, grinning in delight as he screamed._

Draco bolted upright in his bed breathing heavily, a scream trapped in his throat. His sweat soaked hair sticking to the back of his neck and plastered to his forehead. He took a few shaky breathes to calm himself before grabbing his wand from the bedside table, holding it in his shaking hands and casting a quiet tempus. It was only four in the morning. He let out a shuddering breath and laid back down. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that. Sighing in defeat, he laid there for a couple of hours until he could clearly see the sunlight seep through his curtains before reluctantly getting up.

He slowly sat up and grabbed the bandages on the bedside table and wrapped it around his arm tightly, hiding the dark mark from sight. He took his cane from where it stood at the end of his bed and dressed himself pulling on a pair of black trousers a white shirt and a black slightly over sized jumper on. He made his way to the bathroom where he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and tied his hair up into a low ponytail quickly, hating to see his reflection staring back at him. Grabbing the bottle of pills from the counter, he shook one out into his hand and glanced at it before swallowing it. He hated taking those pills. Heat suppressants always made him feel physically weaker than he already was. Gripping his cane in his right hand, he shakily made his way downstairs. 

He was greeted by his mother who was sat at the dining table drinking what assumed was tea and was reading the Daily Prophet. "G-Good morning M-Mother." Draco said as he sat down opposite her. "Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" She asked. Draco just shook his head. Narcissa sighed before taking her sons hand in hers and giving his a comforting squeeze. "Do you have everything ready for Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked in a caring tone. Again, Draco just nodded. Narcissa looked at her son, concern in her eyes. "Was it the nightmares again?" Draco sighed and looked up at his mother. "I-It always i-is..." Gently, Narcissa placed a hand on her son's shaking shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "It will get better darling. Give it time." She smiled softly. "Now why don't you go and get your things and we'll head to the station?" 

Draco nodded and quickly, he returned upstairs with slight difficultly, going up stairs was always harder than coming down them, grabbing his wand and case before going back downstairs. "Ready?" She asked Draco once again nodded. "Y-Yes I'm r-ready mother." Draco replied stuttering heavily with nerves. He quickly took his mother's hand and they apperated to Kings cross. One thing is for sure though this year was not going to go well for one Draco Malfoy. Hugging his mother goodbye, he took a deep breath inhaling her comforting scent before shakily making his way onto the train.


	3. Alpha's joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more Harry centred
> 
> And there is no trigger warning for this one

"Everyone get down here! We are going to be late!" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs. A few moments later there was a storm of footsteps as everyone member of the mismatched family made their way down stairs. Harry was the last one to arrive in the living room. Ron quickly made his way over to his best friend with Hermione following him. "Are you alright mate?" Ron asked as he looked Harry up and down. "Yeah I'm fine Ron. Just nervous to be going back. you know?" Harry replied smiling softly.

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement at Harry's statement. Ron suddenly smiled. "Hey we have DADA with George to look forward to." He said excitedly. "Just cause you're my brother doesn't mean you're gonna get any special treatment!" George called. Ron's smile instantly fell and the rest of the family laughed. "Not fair George, not fair" Ron said indignantly. "Come on everyone enough chit chatting we need to go!" Mrs Weasly hollered. Everyone quickly grabbed their bags not wanting to anger the Weasley matriarch any further.

Ron suddenly spoke up. "Wait mum how are we supposed to get to the station?" Molly sighed at her son's question "We're going to apperate Ronald." She said exasperatedly. Ron let out a quiet "oh" and everyone laughed again. Hermione took Ron's hand and Harry's in the other and they disappeared in a flash.

Harry and Ron both stumbled as the appeared at Kings Cross station and Hermione laughed at the two of her friends as they manged to not fall on their faces. "You two still haven't gotten used to that have you?" Hermione asked, smiling. Harry just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Not yet 'Mione" Ron just nodded in agreement." Come on you two lets go find some seats." Hermione said staring to walk towards the Hogwarts express. They two boys scrambled after her and they bordered the train and found an empty compartment. They sat in comfortable silence whilst they waited for the train to depart from the station.

Harry suddenly pipped up. " Hey Hermione how come in the wizarding world there are more betas than alphas and omegas? Because there's a more equal split in the muggle world." Hermione put the book she was reading in her lap and faced Harry before answering. "It's to do with bloodlines mainly, betas are the average people were the women carry the child and men sire them. Though alphas and omegas aren't as common as betas they are both very important. Especially since there are less of them, but there are more alphas than omegas and omegas are extremely more fertile than beta women." Hermione explained. Harry nodded and then asked "Why are there less omegas?" This time Ron answered.

"Because most traditional pureblood family's are assholes and only want alphas as the heir to the family, they think omegas are to weak to have that role so they abandon any omega firstborn. Which means most of them die." Harry was about to reply but he was cut off by a knock on the door and the compartment door opening. And there stood an extremely frail looking Draco Malfoy leaning heavily on his cane. He took a shaky breath before speaking. "S-Sorry but c-could I sit w-with you? N-Nobody will l-let me..."


	4. Unexpected acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more Draco centred 
> 
> Trigger warning for violence and abuse

Draco stood leaning heavily against his cane in the doorway as the golden trio just gawked at him. He let out a shaky breath. "S-So can I s-sit with you p-please?" Draco asked stuttering heavily. Harry quickly came back to his senses and replied. "Uh yeah go ahead Malfoy." Draco flinched at the use of his last name but didn't say anything. He slowly walked into the compartment and took a seat wincing as he did. His damaged knee was throbbing with pain.

Ron whispered under his breath. "Bloody hell what happened to him?" At that, Hermione elbowed him in the side. "Hey!" Ron cried, rubbing his side. Draco sat the in silence, his cane grasped in his hands and his eyes were cast to the floor. "You alright Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation. Draco flinched again at the use of his last name. "Draco." He said softly. "P-Please call me D-Draco. I-I don't w-want to d-deal with m-my family's p-poor reputation a-anymore..." 

Hermione took the chance to repeat the question as silence fell over them again. "So Draco are you alright?" She asked. Draco cautiously lifted his gaze from the ground and looked at Hermione, though he didn't meet her eyes. "I-I'm as ok as I c-can be in my c-current state." He said shakily. Harry looked like was going to say something but Ron beat him to it. "You look like you're in pain Mal-Draco." Draco just nodded and didn't say anything in response. They all sat in an awkward silence for about ten minuets, the trio looking at Draco in varying amounts of concern when Draco suddenly spoke up. 

"I-I'm sorry." He said shakily. All three of them turned to looked at him. "What?" Harry asked smartly. "I-I'm sorry for e-everything I did t-to you three. I-I just wanted t-to please my f-father... and I-I couldn't e-even do that." He continued. "You d-don't have t-to accept it, I-I just wanted to let y-you know." As soon as he finished talking his gaze fell back to the floor. "It's alright Draco. We know you didn't have a choice. We accept your apology." Hermione said smiling sympathetically at him. Surprised, Draco looked at Hermione, shock clear on his face. 

"Thank you." Draco whispered ever so softly. Hermione nodded at Draco in acknowledgement. Draco let himself relax once he knew that the trio weren't going to hex him. He leaned back and allowed himself to fall asleep...Into the world of nightmares. 

_Draco let out an ear piercing scream as the group of deatheaters laughed as he writhed on the ground as waves of pain flooded over him. "That's it little Malfoy! Scream! Scream! I want to hear you scream in agony as you beg for death!" One of them cried laughing manically. Another wave of the cruciatus curse struck Draco's body and another shrill, painful scream ripped from his mouth. And then suddenly one of the death eaters brought a metal bat down on Draco's knee, audibly shattering it, coating the bat with blood. The deatheater grinned in satisfaction and brought the bat down on Draco's knee and leg over and over again. Mangling it beyond repair and the scream that followed was the most horrifyingly delightful scream they had heard._

"Draco!...Draco! Wake up!"


	5. Surprising comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly focused on Harry 
> 
> Trigger warning for past abuse

Harry stepped back quickly as Draco bolted awake, breathing heavily with tears in the corners of his eyes. Harry cautiously put a hand on Draco's heaving shoulder but instantly pulled away when he flinched at the contact. "Are you okay Draco?" Harry asked softly as to not scare the shaking Slytherin. Draco took a deep shuddering breath. "I-I..." He started but stopped speaking quickly. He took another deep breath before speaking again. "I-I'm alright." He said softly looking at the ground, desperately trying to block out the painful memories swirling in his mind. "J-Just give m-me a m-moment." 

"That must of been a bloody awful nightmare." Ron said looking over Draco's shaking sickly form. Hermione jabbed him in the side again. "Hey! What was that for?" Ron cried. Hermione sighed and whisper yelled. "Don't be insensitive!" Ron glared at his girlfriend and began rubbing his side where she had elbowed him. Harry sat next to Draco, his alpha instincts screaming at him to comfort the shaking boy. "Screw it" Harry mumbled before slowly and gently, wrapping an arm around Draco and pulling him closer, surprisingly Draco didn't flinch at the contact. "W-What are you d-doing?" Draco asked, looking anywhere but at Harry. Harry just shrugged. "I don't really know, my instincts told me to." Draco's face went a dark shade of pink which contrasted heavily with his pale skin. Hermione suddenly spoke up. "I didn't know you were an omega Draco." She stated, surprised. 

The blush covering Draco's face got a shade darker. "I-I didn't w-want people to k-know..." He said softly. As if sensing Draco's unease, Harry brought the omega closer to him. Subconsciously, Draco leaned into Harry's embrace, his inner omega delighted by the alpha's affection. "I u-used to take s-scent blockers but t-they made me i-ill...I c-can't take them a-anymore." He explained. Harry could tell that the conversation was making Draco extremely uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject as to ease the omega's distress. 

"So Hermione what are you and Ron going to do for your anniversary?" Harry asked. Hermione's face brightened instantly at the question. "I don't know Ron's keeping it a secret." She answered, smiling. "Yup and I'm still not going to to tell you 'Mione." Ron replied, smiling too. Draco sighed in relief when Harry changed the subject and whispered an almost silent thank you but Harry still heard it and it made his inner alpha soar with pride. Draco stayed in Harry's embrace until they reached Hogwarts but as soon as the train arrived at the station, Draco vanished.


	6. A revaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mainly Draco centred 
> 
> And there is no trigger warning for this one

As soon as the train entered Hogwarts' station, he fled from the compartment. He couldn't handle anymore of Harry's scent, it was making his inner omega want to submit to him. God Draco didn't know how to deal with the new sensation. Quickly, he made his way to the carriages and climbed into one. As he sat down he let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, Lady luck was defiantly not on his side today as the golden trio climbed into his carriage. 

He instantly looked to the ground as they sat down opposite him. Oh God why them? He sighed again. "Why'd you disappear Draco?" Harry asked as the carriage began moving. Draco quickly shook his head unable to answer. "Draco?" Harry asked, worry woven into the question as he slowly reached a hand over to him and gently grasped his shoulder. Draco quickly jerked away from the contact, effectively pushing Harry's hand away. "P-Please...Don't t-touch me." Draco whispered. 

Harry, completely ignoring Draco's request, moved from his seat and sat beside Draco. Draco quickly whipped his head up and looked at Harry. "I-I said-" Draco began but Harry cut him off. "I know what you said Draco but I can tell you need some comforting." He said bringing him into an embrace again. Draco tensed up and Harry quickly noticed and soothingly rubbed his back to calm him. "It's alright Draco. None of us are going to hurt you. I promise." Tentatively, Draco relaxed in Harry's arms.

Surprisingly, Draco began purring. He knew it was a bad idea to let himself relax. He was giving in to his inner omega and an alpha made him purr. However, he was snapped out of his trance when Ron snicked and for the third time, Hermione elbowed her boyfriend in the side. This time Ron didn't complain. "I'm sorry Mione but he's purring." Ron said in between fits of laughter. Suddenly, Harry let out a growl, pulling the embarrassed omega even closer. "Don't mock him Ron." Harry gritted out, immediately getting protective of the embarrassed and uncomfortable omega. 

Ron looked at Harry in shock and then at Hermione confused. Hermione sighed before explaining. "Are you really that dim Ronald? Harry likes Draco, he has since we were fourth years." She explained. Ron's clever response was a muttered "Oh." Draco looked at Harry in shock. "Y-You like m-me?" He asked softly, fearing rejection, he never thought an alpha would like him let alone want him. Harry just smiled, lifting Draco's head up. "Of course I do Draco. Like 'Mione said, I've been crushing on you since fourth year." Harry said, smiling. 

Tears slowly filled Draco's eyes and he quickly buried his face in Harry's chest crying softly but happily. 'An alpha wants me!' his inner omega chanted inside his head. Harry grinned and pulled Draco onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist holding him close. "So would you like to be my mate Draco?" Harry asked making Draco look at him in shock again. Draco's bottom lip quivered as he spoke. "I-I would l-like that...v-very much." And as soon as those words fell from his mouth, his lips were captured in a hungry kiss.


	7. The school year begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mainly Harry centred 
> 
> Trigger warnings for past abuse and slight mention of an eating disorder.

Harry had never felt anything like this before, His inner alpha was cheering in delight, the sensation of Draco's lips against his was incredible. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Ron coughed loudly. The two of them pulled away from the kiss reluctantly and Harry glared at Ron before asking "What?" annoyance clear in his voice. "Sorry mate but we've arrived." Ron said trying not to laugh at his best friend's face. "Oh right." Harry responded and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him out of the carriage with him. 

Draco blushed darkly as Harry pulled him out of the carriage. Looking at their joined hands and sighed as he pulled his hand free. Harry look at him in surprise. "Did you not want to hold hands?" Harry asked confused. Draco's blush went a shade darker. "I-It's not t-that I don't w-want to...I j-just use my r-right hand for m-my cane." Draco responded gesturing to the cane that was now in the correct hand. 

Harry smirked suddenly and moved to Draco's other side and grasped his left hand with his right. "There. Problem solved." Harry said smiling. And, once again the moment was ruined by Ron who was already walking towards the castle's doors with Hermione. "Come on love birds! We'll miss the feast!" Ron shouted. With that, the two boys followed Harry's friend into the castle. However as soon as they had taken a seat at the table clearly labelled 8th years, almost all of the students there glared at him.

Draco had to resist the urge to let out a whimper as he felt all of their eyes on him. As if sensing his mates discomfort, Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer before glaring at everyone at the table as if he was daring them to try anything. "You ok?" Harry asked softly. Draco just nodded. Slowly, the chatter that filled the great hall fell into silence as professor Mcgonagall stood at the front of the hall.

"Now I won't bore you all with a long speech so I'll make this short. For those of you who are new, welcome to Hogwarts. If you are a returning student or an 8th year, welcome back. A list of the rules has been pinned on the doors of the hall along with a list of banned items. You all have two days before classes begin. Now I would like to introduce the new members of staff. Professor Weasley will be teaching defence against the dark arts and Professor Slughorn has returned to teach potions. Now that's all I have to say so enjoy!" And as soon as Mcgonagall finished the tables filled with food. 

As soon as the food appeared, everyone began filling their plates. However, Draco Malfoy did not, he just looked at his empty plate. Harry looked at his mate in worry, He wasn't eating. "Draco you need to eat something." Harry told him softly. Draco shook his head. "I-I don't w-want to...t-too nervous..." He said shakily. Harry sighed and put a couple of roast potatoes and some chicken on Draco's plate. Draco just looked at Harry, his discomfort evident on his face. "Please Draco. Eat. Just a little" Harry begged. Draco sat there silently before slowly beginning to eat.

Harry sighed in relief and kissed Draco on the cheek. As soon as he did though, Draco stopped eating. "W-What was that f-for?" Draco asked surprised. Harry smiled at his adorable mate. "I just wanted to." Draco looked conflicted but smiled softly. "O-Okay then." He replied but was taken by surprise again as Harry pecked him on the lips. Instantly, Draco hid his face in his hands,blushing furiously . "H-Harry...people w-will see...." Draco whined in embarrassment. Harry Just looked at his flustered mate. "So what? I'm not going to let them do anything to you." Harry stated confidently, making his mate blush even more than he already was.

Around twenty minuets later, Mcgonagall got their attention again. "Now I hope you have eaten your fill. Prefects please lead your house to their common rooms. 8th years please wait a moment." She announced. Quickly, the rest of the students flooded out of the hall leaving the 8th years there. Mcgonagall motioned for them to follow her. The students quickly made to follow their Headmistress. Quickly, they all followed Mcgonagall to a painting on the second floor. "Now your password is Unity, Your roommates names will be on a list inside. Now get settled in. classes start at eight thirty sharp as you should all know." She said before going to her office. Draco gripped Harry's hand tightly as they made their way inside their new common room. Harry pulled Draco over to list of roommates and grinned as he read it. "Looks like we're roommates Draco." Harry said happily.


	8. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mainly Draco centred
> 
> No trigger warnings for this one

Draco blushed at the sight of Harry's smirk. Harry smiled at his mates blush and lead him along the corridor of rooms until they reached the door with their names on it. quickly opening the door, the boys walked in and took in the decor of their room. "W-Wow." Draco said softly at the style of the room. "Wow indeed. So which bed do you want?" Harry said gesturing to the beds at the side of the room. "U-Uhm the left o-one." Draco responded quietly.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and their luggage appeared at the foot of the beds. slowly, Draco sat on his bed, leaning his cane against the bedpost and let out a sigh and a yawn. "Tired Draco?" Harry asked, smiling at his adorable mate. Draco nodded and quickly pulled his wand out of his pocket and charmed his clothes off, switching them to his pyjamas and letting his hair down from its ponytail sighing in relief that the pressure was gone from the back of his head.

Harry just gawked at his mate. Amazed at how adorable he is. "God Draco why are you so adorable?" Harry asked smiling softly. Draco's face went a bright shade of red and quickly hid his face in his hands, his hair forming a curtain over his covered face. "Aww. You don't need to be embarrassed sweetheart. You really are adorable." Harry said as he moved from where he stood on the other side of the room and took a seat beside Draco. 

He gently grasped Draco's wrists, moving them away from his face and lifted his head to look at him. Draco's face was still tinted red but he let his mate lift his head. "You're so beautiful Draco." Harry stated grinning as Draco's face went a deep red again. "N-No I'm not H-Harry." Draco replied softly, moving his gaze to the side. "Hey look at me sweetheart." Harry requested smiling. Embarrassed, Draco slowly returned his gaze to Harry's face, his inner omega screaming at him. 

Suddenly, Harry pressed his lips to Draco's kissing him. Gasping in surprise, Draco grabbed Harry's shirt in his fists as he kissed back. Pulling Draco closer, Harry deepened the kiss. Quickly, he ran his tongue across Draco's bottom lip asking for entrance. Suddenly, Draco pulled away and pushed Harry away, extremely overwhelmed. Draco was breathing heavily and was gripping the sheets, shaking slightly. "Hey...Sorry. Was that too much sweetheart?" Harry asked softly leaning forward and gently cupping his cheek. 

Draco just nodded in response. Harry sighed softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's forehead. "Sorry sweetheart." Harry stated. "Y-You're not a-annoyed that I-I stopped y-you?" Draco asked surprised and slightly nervous. "What? Of course I'm not. I was being to eager. I didn't mean to push you into doing that." Harry replied concerned Draco just mumbled a soft surprised "oh". "Let's just get some sleep, ok?" Harry replied softly, kissing Draco's forehead before getting up and charming his clothes into his pyjamas. "Goodnight sweetheart." Harry said softly as he settled in his bed. "G-Goodnight Harry." Draco replied quietly, laying down in his own bed. Though as soon as he fell asleep and into the world of nightmares, he wished he hadn't... 


	9. Morning comfort and affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly Harry centred 
> 
> Trigger warning for past abuse

Harry was jolted from his sleep, the room filling with screams. Quickly, Harry jumped out of his bed and rushed over to his screaming, thrashing omega. Gently, Harry grasped Draco's shoulders and shook him. "Sweetheart wake up! It's just a dream. Wake up!" Harry cried. Suddenly, Draco's eyes burst open, his face stained with tear tracks. "H-Harry?" Draco stuttered, clinging to Harry's arms that were still holding his shoulders. "Yeah it's me sweetheart." Harry said softly as to not scare the already terrified omega further.

Suddenly, Draco flung himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulder and burying his face into his shoulder crying softly, his omega instincts begging for comfort from his alpha. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco's shaking form, pulling him closer. "Shhh. It's ok sweetheart. I'm here." Harry said soothingly. Slowly, Draco's sobs turned into sniffles and he removed his face from Harry's shoulder. "S-Sorry for crying a-all over y-you." Draco said quietly. Harry sighed and pulled Draco onto his lap, embracing him gently. "It's ok Draco. You don't need to be sorry...Would you like to talk about it?" Harry asked, holding his mate close, his alpha instincts screaming at him to comfort the upset omega and protect him. 

Draco shook his head and snuggled closer to Harry's chest. "C-Could you h-hold me? J-Just until I f-fall asleep." Draco asked his face dusted with pink. Harry smiled softly and let Draco off of his lap before laying down on Draco's bed before pulling the omega down with him, holding him to his chest and pulling the covers over them. "Better?" Harry asked, whispering in Draco's ear. "Y-Yes. Much b-better." Draco said with a yawn before closing his eyes, comforted by his alpha's embrace and soothing scent. Seconds later, Harry succumbed to his body's need for sleep and joined his mate in the world of dreams.

This time, Harry was awoken by a kiss and not screams. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful mate above him, his blonde hair covering half of his face. "Good morning beautiful." Harry said smiling when Draco's face went red at the pet name. "G-Good morning H-Harry." Draco said softly, moving to lay back down beside his mate."I could get used to being woken up like this." Harry stated grinning. Draco quickly covered his face with his hands and groaned. "D-Don't say t-things like that!" Draco cried in embarrassment. Harry laughed and sat up. "Come on sweetheart we need to get up or we'll miss breakfast." Harry stated, getting out of bed. Draco nodded and quickly got up grabbed his cane and went into the bathroom grabbing some clothes as he went.

Draco emerged from the bathroom about ten minuets later. His snowy blonde hair was in a small braid and he was wearing a dark green turtleneck jumper and a pair of black jeans, his cane grasped in his hand. "God you're gorgeous." Harry said looking his mate up and down. Draco's face went red at the compliment. "H-Harry!" Draco cried flustered. Harry smiled at his adorable mate. "Come on sweetheart. Lets go get breakfast." Harry said taking Draco's free hand. Draco nodded and smiled nervously. Noticing his omega's discomfort, Harry squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine love." Harry said soothingly and began leading Draco to the great hall. "E-Everyone is g-going to s-stare..." Draco mumbles nervously. Harry looked at his distressed mate and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right there with you sweetheart. You don't have to worry" He replied. Breakfast was sure to be an event...


	10. The event that is breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly Draco centred 
> 
> Trigger warnings for abuse and mentions of suicide

As soon as Draco and Harry sat down, the strength of Draco's unease surged. "H-Harry...Something's w-wrong..." Draco said nervously, wringing his hands together. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Harry asked putting his hand on top of Draco's. He was about to answer when owls flooded into the great hall dropping post off as they went. Draco flinched when a stack of red letters were dropped in front of him. Howlers.

Harry looked at the letters in shock and was about to say something when the first letter opened and began shouting. "You filthy disgusting bastard! You should of never of come back to Hogwarts!" The letter yelled before shredding itself and the next one began. "You horrible piece of death eater scum! I hope you kill yourself!" The next one cried before shredding itself. The third letter was about to start shouting when Harry angrily set the the pile of remaining letters on fire.

Draco took a shaky breath before tears began to fall from his eyes. Coming back was a mistake.... He abruptly stood up, gripping his cane and fled from the hall as fast as he could. Harry stood up, growling, his inner alpha was furious and yelling at him to defend and protect his mate. "How dare you do that! All of you! You have no idea what he's been through! Without him I would be dead right now!" He shouted before running out of the hall after his distraught mate. Harry quickly found Draco huddled in a corner, his cane held so tightly in his hands that his knuckles were white, his body wracked with sobs. Harry slowly made his way towards his mate's shaking form and crouched down beside him.

"Oh sweetheart..." Harry said softly as to not spook the upset omega and sat on the ground beside him. Draco cautiously his face in Harry's shoulder crying softly. "T-They're right...I s-shouldn't of come b-back...I should have let them kill me..."Draco said through sobs. Harry quickly lifted Draco's face from his shoulder and made him look at him. Wiping the tears from Draco's cheeks, Harry looked at Draco seriously. "That's not true sweetheart. You're so important and special. It wouldn't be the same without you. Plus you saved my life." Harry said in a comforting tone. "You're my perfect gorgeous mate." 

"You mean the world to me Draco." Harry said before pulling Draco into a hungry kiss, trying to show how he felt through the kiss. Draco gasped in surprise but slowly kissed back. Pulling Draco closer, Harry deepened the kiss. The omega gasped again but didn't pull away. Suddenly, Harry licked along Draco's bottom lip asking for entrance. This time, he allowed Harry entrance. As their tongues danced together, Draco let out a soft moan. Pulling Away in embarrassment, Draco cover his mouth with his hands. But his eyes widened in shock when he felt a wave of heat flood his body. He'd forgotten his heat suppressant pills...

"O-Oh no...n-not now...p-please not n-now..." Draco said fear evident in his voice. His heat had started.


	11. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on both Harry and Draco 
> 
> Trigger warning for smut

Harry looked at his mate in confusion, worry evident on his face. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Harry asked. Draco's face was bright red from embarrassment and discomfort. "M-My heat j-just started." Draco said, panic clear in his voice. As soon as those words fell from his mate's lips, Harry's nose was attacked by the scent of his mate. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "Come on then sweetheart. Lets get back to our room." Harry said soothingly as he scooped Draco into his arms. 

Draco whimpered as soon as Harry picked him up, the touch of his alpha was driving his inner Omega crazy. "P-Please." Draco whimpered desperately, burying his face in Harry's neck. Harry held his little omega closer as he rushed to their room. As soon as they entered the room, Harry quickly realised that their beds had been swapped for a large double bed. Placing his sweet omega in the middle of the bed, Harry then leaned down and captured his mate's lips in a passionate kiss.

Draco kissed back with an equal amount of passion before pulling away and letting a whine fall from his lips. "A-Alpha please." Draco begged, grabbing a hold of Harry's shirt desperately his instincts taking over. Harry smirked and pulled Draco's hands away before grabbing his wand and spelling their clothes away. Draco gasped as the cold air of the room hit his overheated body. Quickly, Harry moved to Draco's neck and whispered in his ear "I'm going to claim you." Before nipping at Draco's ear lobe causing his mate to gasp. 

Without warning, Harry moved his mouth over Draco's scent gland, kissing the skin there before suddenly biting down and sucking harshly on the skin. Harry lavished in the sounds his mate was making. Slowly, he removed his mouth from the now bruising claiming mark and began leaving a trail of hickeys along his neck and across his chest. "A-Ahh~ Alpha...P-Please." The pleasure he was experiencing making him stutter more. Deciding to take pity on his omega, Harry gently spread his legs, catching sight of his mate's aching cock. 

"Ah Sweetheart you're so hard for me~." Harry said smirking as he dragged a finger along his mate's length. Draco gasped and let out a shaky moan at the sensation. Smirking at his little omega's reaction, he moved his hand lower a finger circling his tight entrance. "Merlin Draco you're soaking." Harry said his composure wavering. "A-Alpha." Draco cried desperately. Smirking again, Harry slowly pushed a finger into his mate's entrance. At the intrusion, Draco let out a breathy moan. Suddenly, He began thrusting the finger inside his mate. "Ahhh~ A-Alpha!" Draco cried in surprise. 

"You like that sweetheart?" Harry asked before adding a second finger, not giving Draco a chance to answer. Suddenly, Harry began scissoring his fingers deep within his mate. Merlin did Harry just want to fuck his little omega, his dick was aching for his sweet hole but he didn't want to hurt him. Draco suddenly moaned loudly when Harry's fingers brushed a bundle of nerves. "A-Ahhh Alpha Harry p-please...I'm ready~." Draco gasped out. "Are you sure?" Harry asked, placing his hands on Draco's hips. Draco nodded rapidly in response and that was all Harry needed before he drove himself into his mate in one fluid motion. 

Draco cried out loudly, his hands grasping the sheets beneath him. Harry groaned at the feeling of being inside of his mate's tight heat. Tears pricked the corners of Draco's eyes as he took shaky breaths. "Y-You c-can m-move." Draco gasped out. Harry nodded and quickly captured Draco's mouth in a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth their tongues dancing together as Harry suddenly pulled out before thrusting back in. Harry moaned softly at the sensation of his mate's tight hole taking him all in. 

Draco broke the kiss, screaming in pleasure. Harry began thrusting at a fast and hard pace. Draco let out a choked moan at the harsh pace. "A-Alpha. Alpha. A-Alpha." Draco moaned, his hole clenching slightly. "Merlin." Harry gasped out, the sensation of his mate's tightening hole causing him to release deep inside of his mate. The feeling of Harry's seed filling his hole brought on Draco's own climax with him moaning his mate's name. Suddenly, Draco cried out at the sensation of his hole being stretched. Harry was knotting him.

Sighing, as his knot filled his mate's entrance, Harry pulled Draco to his chest before rearranging them on the bed to lay on their sides. Draco was clinging onto Harry's shoulders, breathing heavily. "You alright?" Harry asked brushing the hair sticking to hid mate's sweat covered forehead away. Draco nodded before hiding his face in Harry's chest. "I-I feel so f-full." Draco said softly embarrassment clear in his voice. Harry just smiled. "Of course you will. My knot will go down in a few hours so why we don't we get some sleep. you're exhausted and this will last all week." Harry said kissing one of the many marks he left on his mate. 

Draco just nodded and let himself fall asleep in the embrace of his mate's arms. Harry soon followed his mate into the world of dreams. One thing's for sure though, Draco is going to have even more trouble walking tomorrow Harry thought smirking to himself.


	12. Heat: the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mainly Draco centred
> 
> There aren't any trigger warnings for this one, its just fluff

The next time Draco awoke, fully aware of himself he was woken up by the feeling of fingers running through his hair. "Good morning my beautiful omega." Harry said softly, his voice gravely from sleep. Suddenly, the memories of what happened throughout the week flooded his head and his face went bright red. Harry just smiled at his mates's reaction. Blushing madly, Draco looked up at his Alpha. "Y-You claimed m-me..." Draco said extremely softly. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's forehead. "Of course I did sweetheart. We're officially bonded mates now. " Harry said, a smile forming on his face.

Slowly, Draco tried to sit up but immediately regretted it as pain flooded through his legs and hips. Letting out a quiet whimper, Draco looked at Harry pleadingly. "Come on love. Lets get you in the bath, it'll help." Harry stated, getting out of their bed and gently picked Draco up before carrying him into the bathroom ignoring that they were both completely naked. As the entered the bathroom, the bath instantly filled with hot water. The Alpha gently placed his omega into the water who sighed in relief at the warmth of the water before joining his mate in the water.

"Does that feel better?" Harry asked Draco as he moved closer to his mate. Draco just nodded as he ran his hands along his tender neck and let out a gasp. "Y-You left s-so many marks..." Draco whimpered and pouted slightly. Harry laughed at his mate's adorable reaction making his flustered omega blush even more. On instinct, Draco hide his face in Harry's shoulder becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. "Would you like me to wash your hair love?" Harry asked as he ran his hands up and down Draco's side.

Too flustered to reply Draco just nodded and sighed contently when he felt his alpha's hands rub shampoo into his scalp. Harry just smiled as he washed his omega's hair humming softly. "You feeling better love?" Harry asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Draco's bruised lips. "Y-Yes thank y-you Harry." Draco mumbled softly. Smiling, Harry got out of the bath and gently lifted Draco out of the bath before wrapping him up in a soft towel and carries him back to their room. Placing Draco on the bed gently, Harry grabbed some of their clothes before dressing himself and then helped Draco into his.

Harry then joins his omega on their bed and smiled happily when said omega leaned against his side, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Running his fingers through Draco's soft damp hair, Harry kissed Draco's cheek. "I love you so much Draco." Harry said softly, holding his omega close. "I-I love y-you too H-H-Harry...Thank y-you for c-caring about me..." Draco replied quietly. "Always Draco...Always." And at that statement, Draco couldn't help but smile. Harry smiled and gently nuzzled the large claiming mark on Draco's neck affectionately, making his mate squeak in surprise. "H-Harry what a-are you d-doing?" Draco asked softly. Harry just kissed Draco softly and smiled. "Your scent changed sweetheart, know people will know you're my gorgeous mate." Harry replied, grinning at the blush that covered his omega's face. 


	13. Comfort needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mainly centred on Harry 
> 
> Trigger warnings for abuse and mentioning sex

Harry sat there in comfortable silence cuddling with his sweet little omega. "Are you still sore sweetheart?" Harry asked looking at his mate. "A-A little b-bit." Draco replied snuggling closer to Harry. Suddenly there was a knock on their door, making them both turn to look at the door. "Harry? Draco? are you in there?" Hermione called. "You missed the whole week of class. Plus breakfast and lunch so Ron and I brought you both some food." Harry looked at Draco. "Can they come in?" Harry asked. Draco nodded in response. "Thanks you guys. You can come in if you want." Harry called to them.

As soon as Harry said that Hermione and Ron both walked in and shut the door behind them. Hermione smiled when she saw Harry and Draco snuggled up together. Ron, however instantly spotted the hickeys all over Draco's neck. "Have fun did you?" Ron asked teasingly. Draco squeaked in embarrassment and went bright red, quickly hiding his face in Harry's shoulder. "Ron!" Hermione chastised her boyfriend and elbowed him "He was in heat Ronald, leave him be." Hermione said. Ron let out a yelp and glared jokingly at Hermione "Right, sorry Draco." Ron stated sheepishly. Harry laughed at his friends antics before checking on Draco.

"You ok sweetheart?" Harry asked. "I-I'm ok...J-Just embarrassed i-is all." Draco said softly. Harry smiled and ran his hands through Draco's hair before looking at Hermione and Ron. "So what food did you bring?" Harry asked. Hermione quickly handed Harry the food. "It's just a few sandwiches. I hope that's ok." Hermione said. Draco smiled softly. "T-That's fine. T-Thank you H-Hermione." Draco replied quietly. "You're welcome Draco. We'll leave you two be now. Don't forget to get up and get to the great hall before half past seven." Hermione said looking at Harry.

Harry laughed sheepishly. "Don't worry 'mione I'll get up. Thanks for the food by the way." Harry replied with a smile on his face. Hermione responded with a quick "You're welcome." before she dragged Ron out of the room. Harry smiled. "You can stop hiding your face sweetheart." Harry said softly. With that, Draco sat up, his face still a lovely shade of red. Harry quickly kissed Draco's cheek before handing him one of the sandwiches. "Eat up then Draco." Harry stated. Draco smiled sheepishly before slowly starting to eat his sandwich.

Harry quickly ate his sandwich and smiled when Draco ate the entire sandwich. Draco smiled softly at Harry before yawning. "Tired sweetheart?" Harry asked. Draco blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah I a-am." Draco replied before yawning again. Harry smiled and laid down, pulling Draco with him and pulled him to his chest before pulling the quilt over them. "Get some sleep then sweetheart." Harry said softly before kissing Draco's forehead. The omega blushed darkly, burying his head in Harry's chest.

Slowly Draco began to fall asleep. But he wished he hadn't...

_Draco screamed as he was hit with curse after curse. His body convulsing. The deatheaters laughed as he withered and screamed in pain. Then suddenly, one of them brought the bat down on his already destroyed knee. Draco let out a earsplitting scream and tears flowed freely down his face. "You're just a stupid omega, Malfoy!! All you are is a hole for an Alpha to fuck and fill with his seed!!" One deatheater shouted at him laughing manically. "No self respecting Alpha would want you!!" Another shouted at him before joining in with the laughter. "You're a disgrace!! Dirtying the pureblood society!"_

"Draco! Draco wake up!" Harry cried, shaking his screaming mate awake. Draco instantly clung to Harry and sobbed into his chest. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around his terrified, upset omega and held him close. "It's ok Draco. I've got you. I won't let anything hurt you." Harry said soothingly. "P-P-Promise?" Draco asked tears still streaming down his face. "I promise sweetheart." Harry replied, gently wiping Draco's tears away. Draco just clung to his Alpha, slowly calming down.

"H-Harry...do y-you really want me?" Draco asked quietly, worry clear in his voice. "What? Of course I want you Draco...what made you think I didn't?" Harry asked looking at his mate in worry.


	14. Comfort acquired

Draco pointedly avoided meeting his alpha's gaze. "Sweetheart please tell me what's wrong so I can help make it better." Harry said, gently making Draco look at him. "Y-You can't d-do a-anything to m-make it b-better..." Draco mumbled "J-Just p-promise that y-you won't l-leave me..." Harry looked at Draco, his concern clear on his face. "I promise Draco." He replied before gently kissing him. Slowly, Draco returned the kiss and cautiously wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Gaining more confidence, Harry swiped his tongue across Draco's bottom lip. 

Nervously, Draco opened his mouth slightly, giving Harry entrance to his mouth. Pulling his omega closer, Harry began exploring Draco's mouth gently which then made the omega moan softly into the kiss before pulling away and hiding his flaming face in the alpha's chest. Said alpha smiled and held his mate close. "Feel a bit better now sweetheart?" Harry asked, running his fingers through Draco's smooth hair. Draco just nodded in response, to flustered to form a proper response to his mates question. 

Harry smiled and held Draco comfortingly in his arms. "Do you feel well enough to go to the great hall for dinner sweetheart?" Harry asked once Draco had moved his face away from His chest. Draco took a deep shaky breath before replying. "I t-think so..." he said softly before a look of fear washed across his face. "H-Harry everyone w-will see y-your claiming m-mark!" Panic clear in his voice. He didn't want to see people's reactions.

Harry just shook his head softly before replying. "Draco it will be fine. I want them to see. I'm not ashamed of you sweetheart." Shocked, Draco looked down fiddling with his hands. "D-Do you r-really mean t-that?" Draco asked softly, almost as if he was afraid of the answer he might get. "Sweetheart...of course I mean it. I love you." Harry said, confidence laced in his response. At his alpha's response a dark blush painted his face. "I-I love y-you too". Harry smiled at his mates reaction and gently made Draco meet his gaze. "I love you Draco never forget that." Harry stated before capturing Draco's lips in a kiss. 

With no time to respond, the omega melted into the kiss, overwhelmed with the amount of affection it carried. Slowly, the kiss became deeper before the alpha broke it and pressed a kiss to his flustered mate's forehead. Suddenly Harry's stomach rumbled, breaking the comfortable silence that had filled the room. Draco let out a soft giggle at the noise, bringing a soft smile to his alpha's face. "Let's go and get some dinner love." Harry stated, before using a charm to switch their lounging clothes to something more presentable.


	15. Dinner and scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is centred on both Harry and Draco 
> 
> Trigger warnings for self harm and accidental injuries

Draco smiled sheepishly "A-Alright then" Nerves clear in his voice. Harry just smiled softly before getting up off the bed, helping Draco up, handing him his cane and taking his left hand leading him out of their room and to the great hall. The moment they set foot in the hall, everyone turned to look at them. On instinct, Draco moved closer to his alpha seeking comfort and reassurance. Harry gently squeezed his mate's hand soothingly. 

"It's ok Draco" Harry said reassuringly continuing to walk with him, before glaring at everyone that was gawking at them, making them all turn around quickly embarrassed. They both quickly sat down opposite Ron and Hermione. Hermione quickly turned to Draco, smiling softly. "Don't let them get to you Draco, they're just ignorant and can't be bothered to actually get to know you." Draco smiled sheepishly "T-Thank you H-Hermione." Draco said softly, looking down at the empty plate in front of him. Hermione's smile grew slightly "No need to thank me Draco."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek before putting two pieces of toast and a fried egg on Draco's plate not wanting to push him to eat too much. Draco squeaked in surprise at the sudden affection and blushed. "Eat up love." Harry said, still smiling before starting to pile food up on his own plate. Ron having not even greeted his friend or Draco yelped when his Girlfriend nudged him with her elbow. "What was that for 'Mione?" Ron asked confused. 

Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend's antics. "You haven't even bothered to say hello to Harry and Draco." She said exasperatedly. A look of surprise crossed his face and he grins. "Oh right" He replied before looking at Harry and Draco. "Hey you two" Harry grinned "Hey Ron". Draco smiled sheepishly before replying softly "Hello". Hermione smiled and watched as her friends chatted occasionally joining in and her gaze suddenly fell on the large dark claiming mark on the side of Draco's neck. "Draco did Harry claim you?" Hermione asked, surprised. 

Draco froze in shock, nerves instantly returning. "I-I U-Uhm...Y-Yes he d-did..." Hermione smiled, happy for her new found friend. "Congratulations then" She said cheerfully. Ron grinned and gave Harry a high five "Nice one man" Ron stated and Harry just laughed happily. Draco, now extremely embarrassed just hid his face in his mate's shoulder. Harry looked at his omega, a soft smile on his face "You ok sweetheart?" he asked. Draco nodded "J-Just embarrassed..." Draco mumbled. Harry's smile grew and kissed Draco's forehead making his sweet omega blush. 

"Want to go back to our room once we're done love?" He asked. Draco just nodded, suddenly feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him and he stifled a yawn. Harry just quickly finished his meal and promising to catch up with Ron and Hermione later before getting up and leading Draco back to their room. The minuet they walked into their room Draco let out a yawn, flushing instantly. "So cute love" Harry said, pecking Draco's lip before quickly charming their clothes back to their lounging clothes and sitting down on their bed, gently pulling Draco onto the bed too. 

Draco just sighed contently, snuggling close to his alpha's side. Suddenly Harry spoke up "Sweetheart can I ask you something?" Harry asked, worry in his voice clear. Draco nodded, all feelings of being tired left at the sound of worry in his alpha's voice. Harry took a deep breath "Why do you cover the dark mark with a bandage?" Draco tensed up at the question, instantly looking at his bandaged arm. "I-I couldn't s-stand to l-look at i-it...I s-shredded the i-image b-but it d-didn't work...i-it j-just left m-more scars..." Draco replied shakily, not noticing that he had stared crying.

"Oh love..." Harry said softly, gently wiping away his mate's tears. Draco took a shaky breath, leaning into his alpha's hand, closing his eyes. "Wait did you say more?" Harry asked confused. Draco nodded. "I-In sixth y-year...in the b-bathroom..." He mumbled. Harry tensed up. "That spell...I...I gave you those scars on your chest?" Harry asked, his voice strained. Draco just nodded, tears flowing down his cheeks again. "Oh love...I'm so so sorry..." Harry said guiltily. Draco shook his head "W-Wasn't your f-fault...You d-didn't know..."Harry looked at his mate surprised and quickly scooped him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Draco's slender waist, holding him close and comfortingly. 

"I swear I will never hurt you again Draco." Harry said softly. Draco nodded and buried himself in his alpha's chest. "I-I know alpha..." Harry slowly laid down, holding Draco to his chest. "Lets just stay like this for a while." Harry stated, content with holding his omega close. Draco smiled and snuggled closer, yawning. "I'd l-like that." He replied before they both fell into a comfortable silence. they stayed like that in each other's embrace before they both fell asleep and for once Draco's sleep was peaceful.


End file.
